<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ансуз by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next), soul_of_spring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342759">Ансуз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020'>fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring'>soul_of_spring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты можешь убегать от этого, но мы всегда будем принадлежать друг другу, Ал. Даже после смерти».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Severus Potter/Rose Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ансуз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Руна Ансуз — руна мудрости, контактов, дипломатии и власти. И также она является символом как Одина, так и Локи, которые в скандинавской мифологии — отражение друг друга.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Альбус очень устал. Организация похорон вытянула из него все силы. Он стоит с неестественно прямой спиной, пожимает руки десяткам людей, но все, чего ему хочется, — взять любимую книгу, свернуться калачиком в кресле у камина и закрыть глаза. </p><p>Вот только нельзя. Альбусу теперь предстоит нести ответственность за брата и сестру и стать по-настоящему взрослым. Так всегда происходит, когда теряешь родителей.</p><p>А потом Альбус замечает <i>его</i>. Он стоит с миссис Бэгшот в идеально скроенном черном пальто, светлые волосы развеваются на ветру, а голубые глаза буравят насквозь. Альбус смотрит на этого юношу и испытывает какой-то иррациональный страх. И теперь ему хочется сбежать с похорон, только бы не видеть это красивое и опасное лицо.</p><p>Они подходят последними. Миссис Бэгшот заключает Альбуса в долгие объятия и тихо представляет:</p><p> — Это мой племянник, Геллерт. Приехал сегодня утром.</p><p>Геллерт скупо кивает и протягивает руку. Альбус пожимает его горячую ладонь, вздрогнув от вспышки золотистого цвета, мелькнувшей между ними. </p><p>— А вы правда встречали живого Николаса Фламеля? — склонив голову набок, с искренней улыбкой спрашивает Геллерт, и Альбус на мгновение теряется. Это настолько разнится с его первым впечатлением от этого человека, что Альбус совершенно не представляет, как себя вести. Но он кивает, и Геллерт с живым нетерпением почти требует:</p><p>— Вы же мне расскажете?..</p><p>И ночь после похорон матери Альбус проводит на лужайке своего дома, разговаривая с Геллертом, смеясь с Геллертом, наслаждаясь обществом Геллерта. А к рассвету каждый обнаруживает на запястье руну Ансуз, выведенную магическими синими чернилами. Только у Альбуса она в прямом положении, а у Геллерта — в перевернутом. </p><p>— Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь это, Альбус? — с азартом произносит Геллерт, прижимаясь к нему. — Мы — судьба друг друга. Земное проявление божественной мудрости. Мы сделаем этот мир лучшим, мы сделаем его правильным. </p><p>И Альбус согласен: он хочет созидать и видит красоту этого мира, даже когда её не замечают остальные. Но его бог-трикстер способен на всё, кроме милосердия. Альбус знает об этом, но не хочет задумываться, пока жизнь не отрезвляет страшным зеленым лучом, заставляя сделать выбор. Их с Геллертом любовь способна спалить мир дотла, и Альбус жертвует своей судьбой ради высшего блага, которое теперь видит совсем не так, как два месяца назад. </p><p>Проходят годы, и Альбус ждет, что руническая вязь исчезнет с запястья, но даже разлука и разные дороги не способны разорвать единение душ, закрепленное древней магией. </p><p>Но он уверен: это не может помешать Геллерту теперь ненавидеть его и даже попытаться убить, если им суждено увидеть друг друга вновь.    </p><p>Только когда они снова встречаются, Геллерт взмахивает волшебной палочкой и, отвешивая церемониальный поклон, с озорной улыбкой говорит:</p><p>— Ты можешь убегать от этого, но мы всегда будем принадлежать друг другу, Ал. Даже после смерти. Потому что магия придет, чтобы найти новых носителей нашей судьбы. Может, они не потратят её зря, как это сделали мы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри иногда кажется, что он забыл что-то очень важное. Он рассматривает огромное темное небо и бесконечное море, пытаясь вытянуть эту мысль из своей головы. Она как тонкая игла — легко покалывает и вроде бы не причиняет боли, но Гарри не может перестать об этом думать.<p>Возможно, Дамблдор не делал никаких скрытых знаков или намеков, а рассказал Гарри всё как есть, но потом спрятал информацию в глубине его сознания, боясь, что иначе этим сможет воспользоваться Волдеморт?</p><p>Гарри ничего не знает, и он очень устал. Способен ли он остановить Волдеморта теперь, когда тот взломал гробницу Дамблдора и получил Бузинную палочку? Как Гарри мог позволить сделать это? Как он мог так ошибиться?</p><p>«Ты все сделал правильно, Гарри», — звучит в голове успокаивающий голос Дамблдора, но Гарри не в силах ему поверить. Что-то важное вертится на кончике языка, что-то так необходимое им всем для победы. Но Гарри никак не может вспомнить. Он чуть не погубил Гермиону и Рона, он погубил Добби, кто еще пострадает из-за предательской памяти?</p><p>— Не спится? — слышит Гарри тихий голос Гермионы, даже не удивляясь, как она нашла его. Гермиона всегда инстинктивно знает, куда прийти, какие слова подобрать, что сделать.</p><p>— Слишком много мыслей в голове, — кивает Гарри, когда она садится на утес рядом с ним. — О Бузинной палочке, о планах Дамблдора… Где я ошибся, Гермиона?</p><p>— Ты все делаешь правильно, — твердо говорит она, сжимая его ладонь. </p><p>— Вот только без тебя я был бы уже мертв.</p><p>— Ты спас меня от Беллатрикс, — слабо улыбается Гермиона, — так что считай, что долг уплачен.</p><p>Гарри переплетает их пальцы и подставляет лицо прохладному ветру. Сейчас, рядом с Гермионой, ему наконец-то спокойно и кажется, что Дамблдор помог сохранить самое ценное. Друзей, в которых он верит и которые верят в него. Он не должен их подвести, даже если не откроет загадочный ящик Пандоры в своей голове. </p><p>— Ты можешь мне пообещать кое-что? — спрашивает Гарри и, тщательно подбирая слова, продолжает: — Наша борьба с Волдемортом становится всё опаснее, и я не знаю, как закончится эта война. Если я вдруг погибну… </p><p>— Я спалю этот мир дотла, если с тобой что-то случится, — угрожающе шипит Гермиона, и её глаза мерцают каким-то дьявольским голубым цветом. Гарри кажется, что когда-то он уже видел такой пугающий взгляд… У кого?</p><p>Но наваждение быстро спадает. Гермиона встряхивает головой и делает глубокий вдох, снова становясь прежней: мягкой, разумной и спокойной.</p><p>— Я не позволю тебе умереть, Гарри Поттер, даже не надейся, — смеется она. — Тебе еще долго-долго терпеть всех нас. </p><p>— Что мне еще остается, кроме как поверить тебе? — присоединяется к её смеху Гарри, не обращая внимания на скребущееся чувство где-то на задней стенке черепа. </p><p>Они обязательно победят, даже если он так и не вспомнит то, что так неосмотрительно умудрился забыть.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дикий страх, что Гермиона может погибнуть от рук безумных фанатиков, решившихся на нападение прямо в Атриуме Министерства, разрушает все барьеры и пробуждает давно забытое и спрятанное в глубинах сознания.<p>Она всегда говорила, что память похожа на плавную реку, но Гарри кажется, что его несет вперед неумолимый и безумный поток.</p><p>Он выкрикивает заклинания, высматривая в тумане знакомую хрупкую фигуру, и впервые четко понимает брошенные ею в сердцах больше десяти лет назад слова. Гарри готов уничтожить этот мир, не оставить от него и пепла, если с Гермионой что-то случится. </p><p>И почти легко принять, что это не его мысли. Дамблдор был великим человеком, но по-настоящему опасным, если дело касалось его близких. А кто он, как не преемник Дамблдора, во всех, даже самых жутких смыслах?..</p><p>Совсем рядом пролетает красный луч, и Гарри слышит знакомый голос и стремится туда. Даже раненная, Гермиона сражается так же яростно, и Гарри прикрывает их обоих щитами, радуясь, что <i>здесь</i> они на одной стороне. </p><p>Их руки сплетаются, сияя золотым свечением, одновременно с тем, как последний поверженный фанатик падает на паркетный пол.  </p><p>— Геллерт, — зачарованно шепчет Гарри раньше, чем понимает, что это говорит Дамблдор в нём.</p><p>— Все-таки руническая вязь привела нас к друг другу после смерти, — на губах Гермионы расцветает непривычная усмешка, а на запястье, подобно цветку, распускается перевернутая Ансуз. — Жаль лишь, что мы проспали так долго в этих милых детях.     </p><p>— Сначала нам не дал проснуться крестраж в моей голове, — отвечает Гарри. — А после… дороги магии предназначения сложны и запутанны, и время для неё — незначительный фактор. </p><p>—  Но теперь мы здесь.</p><p>— И что нам делать с этим?</p><p>— Жить, — легко произносит Гермиона. — Ведь если здесь я могу не быть твоим врагом — разве это уже не стоит того?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Альбус очень устал. Ему хочется закрыть глаза и обнаружить, что все случившееся — плод больного воображения. Но реальность жестока и неотвратима, и ему приходится стоять на кладбище с неественно прямой спиной.<p>Отец говорил, что это будет новое слово в магической науке, но оно стало надгробным. Министр Грейнджер и главный аврор Поттер, вселявшие страх во всех соперников и недоброжелателей, ушли вместе. Неожиданно и мгновенно, из-за ошибки какого-то ученого-невыразимца.</p><p>Альбус не может отделаться от мысли, что всё совсем не так, как кажется. И он докопается до истины и найдет ответы на все вопросы: тем более, он не один. </p><p>Роза кладет ладонь ему на плечо, и Альбусу почти сразу становится легче дышать. Кто-то непреклонно вылепил их друг под друга, а как иначе объяснить их неуемную тягу быть рядом с самого детства? В жизни Альбуса много прекрасного, но именно Роза — его опора в этом мире. И пока Альбус чувствует её дыхание рядом, ему гораздо проще принимать соболезнования, поддерживать маму, Джеймса, Лили и даже произнести короткую, но проникновенную речь. </p><p>Альбус уже скучает по отцу: он столько не успел у него спросить, научиться… Все говорят, что они были очень похожи, но сможет ли он стать таким же удивительным человеком? Альбус не знает, но, когда Роза берет его за руку, он остро чувствует, как в эту минуту их мысли схожи. Она тоскует по матери не меньше, чем Альбус — по отцу. </p><p>Они так и выходят с кладбища, не размыкая рук, на долю секунды вспыхнувших золотым светом. Альбус чувствует тепло Розы и нежную магию, которая обволакивает, оберегает, защищает его. </p><p>— Спасибо, — говорит Альбус. — Без тебя бы я не справился. </p><p>— Не за что благодарить, Ал, — улыбается Роза и треплет его по волосам. — Ведь мы уже давно принадлежим друг другу. </p><p>Альбус вздрагивает от странного чувства дежавю и смотрит на Розу, силясь вспомнить, говорили ли они когда-нибудь о чем-то подобном. Ведь никто и никогда больше не мог сказать Альбусу такое. Или мог?</p><p>Вспыхнувший взгляд голубых глаз Розы не кажется пугающим: Альбус уже давно ничего не боится. Он узнает и не узнает её одновременно, потому что за чертами лица ласковой и родной Розы проступают другие, резкие и волевые, но не менее знакомые.</p><p>— Геллерт или Гермиона? — хрипло спрашивает Альбус, размышляя, сразу ли они были рождены как сосуды для этих загадочных душ.</p><p>— Геллерт, Гермиона, Роза… Теперь все едино, — она делает шаг вперед, показывая сияющую на запястье руну. — У нас снова есть шанс, пусть мы и шли к этому слишком долго. </p><p>— Ты уверена? </p><p>— Мой милый Альбус, — смеётся Роза, но Альбус прекрасно знает, что это ироничный смех Геллерта. — Почему, по-твоему, железные Поттер и Грейнджер ушли одновременно? Магия не желает вновь заснуть в своих носителях на десятки лет. Потому что здесь, в этой жизни, мы можем просто быть вместе. Без оглядки, без глупой ответственности, без стремления спасать этот мир. </p><p>— Считаешь, в этом будущем герои найдутся и без нас? </p><p>— Ты определённо заслужил покой, — улыбается Гермиона внутри Розы, и её пальцы почти невесомо касаются щеки Гарри, не Альбуса. </p><p>  Альбус заключает Розу в бережные объятия, думая, что эта жизнь может стать лучшей, раз они наконец обрели друг друга.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>